


Candelaria

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Groundhog Day, Humor, Infidelity, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Romance & Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Horace Slughorn se prepara para recibir una visita de Walburga Black. Su sorpresa vendrá cuando descubra, al día siguiente, que vuelve a recibir la misma visita de Walburga Black.
Relationships: Horace Slughorn/Walburga Black





	Candelaria

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling creó a estos personajes con toda su mala baba. Yo sólo he intentado colocarlos bajo un prisma más benévolo. O no...
> 
> "Este fic participa en la segunda prueba del Torneo de la Copa de la Casas 2020/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Condiciones: Romance y Humor.
> 
> Pareja sorteada: Walburga Black/Horace Slughorn
> 
> Agradecimientos a Roxy Scamander y a Piautos, que leyeron esta historia cuando aun era el segundo borrador y me dieron su opinión sincera. No sería como es sin su inestimable ayuda.

—Bailaré contigo al ritmo que crotoran las cigüeñas… tarara… y vestiré mis mejores plumajes para conquistar tu amor, vida mía… tarara —Horace canturreaba, alegre, ajustándose la pajarita delante del espejo. Satisfecho, se atusó el escaso pelo que le crecía sobre la cabeza y sacó un peine diminuto con el que cepilló cuidadosamente su preciado bigote, asegurándose de que estuviese debidamente atusado. Cogió el bote de colonia.

—Mamá siempre decía que menos es más. —Volvió a tararear el último éxito de Celestina Warbeck mientras depositaba varias gotas del perfume en las manos y se palmeaba la papada con satisfacción.

Contempló el resultado final en el espejo, practicando algunas de sus sonrisas más seductoras y planteándose cuál sería la mejor. Sujetándose el chaleco con las manos, se animó a dar unos pasos de baile por el despacho, sintiéndose tan ágil como en su juventud.

—¿Horace? —La puerta se abrió y Minerva se asomó por ella. Horace se quedó paralizado en una pose ridícula.

—¡Minerva! —dijo Horace, carraspeando y enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

—Llamé a la puerta —dijo Minerva rápidamente—. Dos veces. La señora Black acaba de atravesar el portón. Estará aquí en un cuarto de hora.

—Gracias, Minerva.

Con una mirada de circunstancias que Horace prefirió no interpretar, Minerva salió del despacho. Horace se sentó en la mesa del despacho, ordenándolo precipitadamente antes de decidir que parecía demasiado artificial y volviéndolo a desordenar cuidadosamente. Impaciente, consultó el reloj para cerciorarse de la hora y cogió uno de los ensayos pendientes de corregir que tenía en la mesa. Mojó la pluma más grande y bonita que tenía en tinta roja y empezó a corregirlo, mirando distraídamente hacia la puerta cada pocos segundos.

«Si estás leyendo esto dibuja una carita sonriente en el margen». Horace frunció el ceño al leer la frase y miró quién era el autor. Sirius Black. Gruñó, rebuscando entre los trabajos ya corregidos los de sus amigos, suspirando de alivio cuando comprobó que no estaban allí. James Potter se había burlado durante la última clase, afirmando que los profesores no leían los trabajos y que esa era la única razón por la que Snape sacaba buenas calificaciones.

Con un gruñido de fastidio, dibujó una carita triste en el margen del pergamino y anotó dos puntos menos para Gryffindor por el descaro. Había deseado tener al mayor de los Black bajo su tutela en Slytherin, pero su rebeldía innata… Realmente, le caía simpático. Podía comprenderlo. Se había acercado a él en su primer año, tras observar atentamente al pequeño y extraño grupo que habían formado, para invitarlos a él y a Potter a su Club de las Eminencias. Sirius Black había levantado las cejas con una sonrisita irónica.

—Me temo que estoy muy ocupado este sábado, profesor Slughorn.

—Estoy seguro de que es algo importante, hijo. No obstante, tanto usted como el señor Potter podréis reservar el siguiente viernes, entonces.

—Estaremos ocupados. Los dos —había dicho Black moviendo la mano tan desdeñosamente como sólo un impertinente chaval de doce años podía hacerlo—. Tenemos una cita con el sofá de la sala común y nuestros amigos mestizos para perder el tiempo durante toda la noche mientras planeamos nuestra siguiente travesura. Lo siento mucho, profesor.

Black se había dado media vuelta, ignorándolo olímpicamente y rayando la línea que separaba la descortesía de la falta de respeto. Tras el rictus de desagrado inicial ante el insolente rechazo del crío, Horace tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa y admitir que el descaro del chaval le había impresionado todavía más. Era de buena familia, sangre pura y rica, inteligente, carismático y rebelde. Llegaría lejos y a Horace le habría gustado poder contar con su contacto en la larga lista de relaciones que mantenía con sus exalumnos. Y, sobre todo, era hijo de Walburga. No tenerle en su casa había significado desperdiciar una gran excusa para poder verla rutinariamente.

Afortunadamente, había acabado saliéndose con la suya y un joven Black, Regulus, había acabado engrosando sus reuniones. Horace estaba satisfecho y adoraba aquellas reuniones de tutoría.

—¿Horace?

—¡Walburga! —exclamó Horace con su mejor sonrisa cuando esta apareció en la puerta con paso decidido, elegante y airoso. Apartó descuidadamente el ensayo que estaba corrigiendo a un lado y se apresuró a levantarse y ayudarla a sentarse en la butaca más cómoda del despacho—. ¿Azúcar? —le preguntó, tendiéndole una taza de té.

Walburga asintió con una sonrisa amable que favorecía su abotargado rostro. Con la varita, Horace convocó una cajita de pastas de té francesas, regalo de Caractacus Burke por haberle hecho llegar el nombre de un potencial cliente. Llevaba días resistiendo la tentación de abrir la caja y saquearla, pero bien merecía la pena la espera cuando Walburga las probase.

—Estás tan bella como siempre, Walburga. Tienes que contarme tu secreto, no aparentas más de treinta.

—No digas tonterías, Horace. —Walburga realizó el mismo gesto desdeñoso con la mano que su hijo mayor hacía tan a menudo de manera inconsciente. Horace, que conocía la aversión del chaval por todo lo que le recordase a su familia y particularmente a su madre, contuvo una carcajada—. ¿A qué ha venido tanta urgencia?

—Quería hablarte de Regulus. —Walburga sonrió inmediatamente ante la mención de su hijo favorito.

«Si estás leyendo esto dibuja una carita sonriente en el margen».

Horace gruñó, disgustado. Apuró los huevos con beicon que le habían subido los elfos, como todos los sábados y domingos, y refunfuñó un hechizo de limpieza cuando un chorretón de grasa resbaló por su bigote y cayó sobre el pergamino de la redacción de Sirius Black.

Preguntándose si tendría que buscar pistas escondidas en todos los trabajos de aquel grupito, dibujó una carita enfadada, anotó diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y se levantó para servirse dos dedos del mejor whisky de fuego que tenía, regalo de Terence Blotts en agradecimiento al lote de libros de pociones que compraba anualmente con el presupuesto del departamento.

Horace tenía la sensación de haber corregido tantas veces los mismos ensayos que a veces se sentía tentado a calificar los trabajos guiándose por su instinto para ahorrar tiempo.

—Sirius Black, un cuatro. James Potter, un cinco raspado. El rarito que va con ellos, un dos. Y al calladito con marcas en la cara, un siete —murmuró Horace, paladeando un trago de whisky—. Mejor no. Esos imberbes descarados me acusarían a la primera.

Dos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Minerva se asomó. Su sonrisa cortés se desvaneció en una mueca de desaprobación cuando vio el vaso de alcohol. Horace se apresuró a esconderlo a su espalda, sintiéndose como un niño atrapado en una travesura.

—¿Horace? —Minerva levantó una ceja y frunció los labios con desagrado—. La señora Black acaba de atravesar el portón. Estará aquí en un cuarto de hora.

Horace parpadeó, sorprendido. Había atendido a Walburga el día anterior en una conversación infructuosa. Para cuando pudo encontrar su voz, Minerva se había marchado. Horace se apresuró a levantarse de la silla, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras limpiaba las manchas de grasa y hacía desaparecer los restos del desayuno. Se quitó el pijama rápidamente, buscando con la mirada el atuendo del día anterior y respirando aliviado al encontrarlo primorosamente lavado y planchado.

La puerta se abrió cuando estaba terminando de perfumarse. Respirando agitadamente, se enjuagó la boca con una poción refrescante para quitarse el aliento a alcohol y salió del baño para recibir a Walburga, que entró con paso decidido, elegante y airoso. Horace sonrió ante el porte de la mujer que, a sus cincuenta… Horace meneó la cabeza enérgicamente, asustado, tratando de ahuyentar el pensamiento

—Buenos días, Horace. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. —«No». Los síntomas iniciales de una jaqueca amenazaron con amargarle el resto del fin de semana. Horace le indicó a Walburga la butaca frente a la chimenea y tocó la tetera con la varita para hervir el agua—. Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

—Regulus nos cuenta a menudo sobre las reuniones de los viernes y lo tarde que regresa a los dormitorios. Siempre fuiste una persona que odiaba acostarse temprano, Horace.

Horace sonrió durante un segundo. El día anterior su conversación se había limitado a hablar de su hijo menor y a no hablar en absoluto del mayor, sin entrar en temas personales. En opinión de Horace, un fracaso absoluto.

—Supongo que ayer tuvisteis una.

—¿Ayer? —preguntó Horace, desconcertado.

—Regulus suele esperarlas con ansia, según nos cuenta en sus cartas. O solía. Ya sabes que los chicos de hoy día tienen las hormonas revolucionadas y no se entusiasman tanto con los viejales como nosotros. Pero creo que sigue considerando una ventaja el poder trasnochar y estar fuera de los dormitorios durante unas horas. ¿Horace? —Walburga lo miraba con gesto de preocupación.

Horace se había levantado a mitad de la frase, acercándose precipitadamente al almanaque mágico.

—Sigue siendo sábado… —murmuró Horace.

—¿Estás borracho, Horace?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—Desde luego, parece que no te recuperas de las fiestas tan rápido como antes. ¿Ya no ofreces azúcar con el té? Siempre me ha gustado con dos o tres cucharadas —dijo Walburga con determinación, sin soltar las riendas de la conversación.

Horace apuró su taza prácticamente de un trago a pesar de que el agua estaba casi hirviendo, intentando controlar el temblor de la mano y disimular su preocupación.

—Bueno, Horace. ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que tenías que contarme?

Salió del dormitorio en calzoncillos. Los ensayos sin corregir encima de la mesa le indicaron a Horace que ninguno de los rituales mágicos que había probado después de que Walburga se marchara el día anterior había dado resultado. Resopló, disgustado, cuando vio el desayuno que los elfos le habían subido.

—¿Cuántos huevos con beicon puede comer un hombre saludable y con buen gusto antes de aborrecerlos? —se preguntó, haciendo desaparecer el desayuno con un golpe de varita e invocando la cajita de pastitas que, había descubierto, se habían regenerado de nuevo.

Rascándose perezosamente y dado que nadie parecía darse cuenta de que estaban reviviendo el mismo día una y otra vez, se limitó a ponerse su batín de seda dispuesto visitar la biblioteca para averiguar algo más antes de que Walburga regresase. Al intentar cruzar el umbral de la puerta sus pies se enredaron inexplicablemente y cayó redondo al suelo.

Un coro de carcajadas estudiantiles resonó en el pasillo mientras Horace se apoyaba en los codos para incorporarse. Enfrente de él estaban Sirius Black y sus tres amigos mirándole con una sonrisa divertida.

—Vaya, profesor Slughorn, me alegro de no haber acudido a la fiesta de ayer, no querría perder puntos por una melopea así. Supongo que ser profesor conlleva privilegios —dijo el muchacho, con descaro.

Horace perdió la sonrisa que había esbozado para quitar importancia a su caída. Sirius Black comenzó a alejarse caminando por el pasillo seguido por sus amigos. Indignado, Horace decidió que bien podía quitarles unos puntos antes de ir a la biblioteca, pero volvió a derrumbarse cuando intentó mover los pies para perseguirlos. Forcejeando, se dio cuenta de que no podía traspasar el límite de su habitación y que los extremos del pasillo quedaban velados a su vista.

—¿Horace? —Desde el suelo, vio las botas de Minerva plantarse frente a él—. ¿Has bebido?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Minerva hizo un gesto de desaprobación y Horace intentó levantarse precipitadamente para demostrarle que se equivocaba, pero esta se apartó un paso hacia atrás y Horace volvió a caer de bruces. Cuando el borde de la falda de la profesora ondeó ante su mirada, Horace tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Minerva, tú también deberías saber que todos los días estás aquí a la misma hora. Bueno, el mismo día, porque siempre es sábado y al despertarme…

—Valiente sarta de tonterías. Iré a buscar a Madame Pomfrey. Espero que, aunque esto sea un colegio, haya poción contra la resaca.

Minerva se alejó por el pasillo. Desolado, Horace volvió a su despacho y se sentó, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

—Por mucha confianza que haya, podrías tener al menos la decencia de vestirte para recibirme, Horace —dijo Walburga al llegar.

La mujer se quitó la túnica y se acomodó la falda antes de sentarse en la butaca frente al fuego. Horace negó con la cabeza, todavía con la dignidad y las rodillas doloridas, y le ofreció un vaso. Walburga lo miró con expresión desconcertada.

—Minerva ya cree que estoy borracho, quizá pueda darle razones para confirmarlo —dijo Horace llenando ambos vasos con un dedo de whisky de fuego. Walburga levantó el vaso en un gesto de brindis, con una sonrisa seductora y repasando con la mirada el torso desnudo de Horace que se vislumbraba por la abertura del batín.

—Iré a vestirme —tartamudeó Horace al caer en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba semidesnudo delante de Walburga, apurando su vaso.

—¿Horace? —Dio un bote en la silla, tirando los ensayos al suelo, cuando Minerva apareció en su despacho—. La señora Black acaba de atravesar el portón. Estará aquí en un cuarto de hora.

Horace se levantó rápidamente, buscando la varita en su chaleco para recoger los trabajos. Minerva se adelantó con un hechizo no verbal, ordenándolos sobre su escritorio.

—Horace… ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡No! Digo… ¡Sí! Sólo… —Minerva lo observó con gesto de preocupación. Horace lo agradeció internamente. No estaba muy seguro de caerle bien a la profesora. Minerva siempre parecía estar examinándole como a un alumno más—. Estoy bien. Creo. ¿Qué… qué día es hoy, Minerva? De la semana.

—Sábado, por supuesto.

—¿Y ayer? ¿Ayer era sábado también? —preguntó Horace, observando atentamente la reacción de la profesora.

—¿Seguro que no prefieres que atienda yo a la señora Black?

—¡No! No, muchas gracias. Sólo… creo que me he levantado demasiado rápido y me he desorientado, pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

—De acuerdo. —La penetrante mirada de Minerva le dio la sensación de leerle el alma.

Walburga no entró tan decidida al llegar. Luciendo un tanto desconcertada, se paró en la puerta del despacho, mirando a su alrededor, antes de aceptar el asiento y la taza de té.

—No me hables otra vez de Regulus, Horace, por favor. Ni tampoco de mi otro hijo. —Walburga sorbió el té con elegancia, pero Horace se dio cuenta de que el dedo meñique, que mantenía estirado, le temblaba. Su maquillaje también parecía descuidado—. Acabemos con esta farsa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hacía meses que no te oía dirigirte a él como tu otro hijo.

Walburga suspiró, cansada. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos revelaban que no debía haber dormido bien. Horace pensó que aun así seguía pareciendo hermosa.

—He dicho que no quiero que me hables de él. ¿Qué has hecho, Horace?

—¿Por qué crees que ha sido cosa mía? —Horace se levantó y paseó por la sala.

—Horace, es la cuarta o quinta vez que repetimos esta visita. Hasta ayer podía tener alguna duda, pero tu extraño comportamiento dejó patente que ocurre algo y tú lo sabes.

—No he sido yo.

—¿Hogwarts?

—No creo que sea Hogwarts. Minerva no parece haberse dado cuenta de nada.

—Si es una de tus tretas… —le advirtió Walburga. Horace volvió a negar con la cabeza, derrotado. Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

—Hacía mucho que no hablábamos.

—Horace…

—Antes contestabas a mis cartas con asiduidad. Ahora sólo lo haces si hablo de Regulus.

—Horace…

—Recuerdo las palabras que escribías y…

—Deberías centrarte en solucionar este entuerto, Horace. —Este suspiró, resignado. Dio la espalda a Walburga, intentando pensar—. Aunque, hablando de palabras… podría recitar todavía algunas de las que tú escribías para mí.

—¿Podrías? —preguntó Horace, ilusionado, volviéndose.

—Eres bella y deliciosa, como el arenque en escabeche —recitó Walburga con una sonrisa pícara. Horace se sonrojó, avergonzado—, sueño contigo todas las noches, apareces en mi cama como un malicioso súcubo que empapa mis sábanas y enturbia mis pensamientos. Echo de menos el aroma de tu piel y, por tenerte conmigo en mi cama, soportaría hasta el olor de tus pies.

—Nunca fui un gran poeta —admitió Horace, esbozando una sonrisa desvergonzada.

—Podemos seguir hablando de tu habilidad con los versos o empezar a pensar en nuestro pequeño problema.

Cada día al levantarse Horace quemaba los ensayos que estaban encima de su mesa y abría la botella de whisky de fuego, agradeciendo que también obedeciese las leyes de aquella absurda repetición cíclica y siempre estuviese llena. Después, abría la puerta y se asomaba al pasillo.

—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Black, por llevar la camisa fuera del pantalón. Señor Lupin, otros veinte menos por ir mal afeitado. Señor Pettigrew, haga el favor de sacar las manos de los bolsillos, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Señor Potter —el chico le miraba con curiosidad divertida—, veinte puntos por mirarme insolentemente.

Un Slytherin que pasaba todas las mañanas por allí exactamente a la misma hora con un gran libro de la biblioteca bajo el brazo lo miró con curiosidad. Harto de que su único placer fuese quitar unos puntos que a la mañana siguiente se revertían y de que a los chicos no pareciera importarles por alta que fuera la cantidad, Horace tuvo una idea.

—Señor Travers, cincuenta puntos para Slytherin por semejante porte y elegancia. —Horace miró retadoramente al grupito de Sirius Black, que había perdido la sonrisita burlona y le miraban con rencor—. Y otros cincuenta más por aprovechar su tiempo en sábado con un libro.

La carcajada de los Gryffindor resonó en todo el pasillo. Lívido, Horace creyó entrever una sonrisa divertida incluso en los labios de Travers. Frustrado, volvió a entrar al despacho, dando un portazo tras de sí.

Inspiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse y olvidar el incidente. Había descubierto que sus mejores ropas aparecían pulcramente planchadas y preparadas por los elfos tras la fiesta de la noche anterior, que ahora se le antojaba lejana. Silbó alegremente, de mejor humor, mientras se daba un rápido baño, rasuraba la escasa barba con la que se levantaba y perfumaba copiosamente su torso.

—¿Horace? ¿Estás aquí?

No se molestaba en disimular al recibir a la profesora, seguro de que esta era tan poco consciente de la repetición cíclica del día como los chicos del pasillo.

—¡Buenos días, Minerva! —la saludó Horace alegremente, saliendo del cuarto de baño mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla. Horace había aprendido que la cara de horror de Minerva al verle de semejante guisa era uno de los mayores placeres de aquella maldita mañana repetida una y otra vez—. Hoy había pensado en ponerme la camisola azul, combinará excelentemente bien con mi chaleco púrpura, ¿no crees?

—Horace, por Morgana…

—Lo sé, querida, lo sé, debería ponerme a dieta, pero me temo que no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad —la interrumpió Horace, palmeándose la barriga con delectación ante la expresión horrorizada de la subdirectora.

—La señora Black…

—¡Ah, sí, Walburga! —Horace sirvió un dedo de whisky de fuego en uno de los vasos y dio un trago pequeño, saboreándolo—. ¡Qué mujer! Todo un portento.

—Horace, creo que este comportamiento…

—Es inapropiado para un profesor en un colegio, claro, lo entiendo —la atajó Horace de buen humor, impaciente porque Minerva se marchase—. Supongo que querrá informar al profesor Dumbledore inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, esto no puede repetirse.

Horace soltó una estentórea carcajada al oír, por enésima vez, aquella frase. Minerva salió del despacho hecha una furia. Horace se apresuró a vestirse. Walburga entró cuando se estaba peinando con coquetería en el pequeño espejo que había junto a uno de los cuadros.

—Estás espléndido, querido.

—Tú estás maravillosa —la elogió Horace sirviéndole un whisky que ella aceptó con una sonrisa seductora. Walburga había comenzado a vestir sus mejores galas también, haciendo ostentación del amplio vestidor del que disponía una señora Black.

—Así que Orion… —preguntó Horace un par de repeticiones después, incapaz de contener su curiosidad morbosa.

—Ya me entiendes —dijo Walburga, haciendo un gesto alicaído con el dedo índice—. Hace años. Años, Horace. A veces me pregunto cómo conseguimos que Sirius y Regulus naciesen.

Walburga se calló, melancólica. Los ojos desenfocados por el alcohol se le perdieron en el reflejo de las cálidas llamas de la chimenea. Horace extendió la mano y le dio unas torpes palmaditas consoladoras en el dorso. Iba a retirar la mano, temiendo que Walburga se ofendiese, pero esta la aferró con fuerza. Horace tragó saliva. Había días, si es que podían llamarse así, que podía sentir aquella complicidad que tanto deseaba. Otros, en cambio, Walburga recordaba sus votos matrimoniales y se alejaba de él. Lo que no había hecho en ninguna de aquellas repeticiones era mencionar a su hijo mayor.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Horace al cabo de un rato con una sonrisa cómplice—. Todas las mañanas está en mi puerta con sus amigos. Son un grano en el culo para cualquier profesor del colegio. —Horace se inclinó hacia adelante, cómplice, y susurró—: Deberías ver su cara de horror cuando le doy puntos a Slytherin por cualquier cosa. Esta mañana ha sido porque se ha reído de mis calzoncillos y yo le he quitado puntos a Gryffindor porque, evidentemente, los leones no tienen ningún estilo en vestir ropa interior.

—No voy a preguntarte cómo puedes afirmar eso con tanta rotundidad —dijo Walburga, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Me miro al espejo todas las mañanas, querida, y lo que veo es fabuloso.

—No tienes abuela, Horace —rio Walburga, apurando de un trago el resto de su vaso y mirándole con los ojos brillantes—. Demuéstramelo.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas y el alcohol envalentonándole, Horace se levantó de la butaca y, con una mirada pícara, se desabrochó el cinturón para permitirle a Walburga echar un vistazo a sus mejores galas de ropa interior. La carcajada complacida de Walburga, que se sirvió más whisky antes de brindar hacia él, le animó y bajó un poco más el pantalón.

—De acuerdo, alabo tu gusto exquisito en ropa interior. Aunque admitiré que es la primera vez que veo a un hombre utilizar encaje en esas prendas.

—El encaje es la única respuesta correcta a la hora de hablar de ropa interior, querida. Sobre todo cuando se pretende conquistar a una mujer —contestó Horace con una sonrisa artera que despertó un brillo cómplice en los ojos de Walburga.

Sintiéndose atontado como un adolescente hormonado, se colocó la ropa. Con un movimiento de varita, Walburga transformó la butaca en un sofá chester de dos plazas y, con un par de palmadas, le indicó que se sentase a su lado.

—¿Intentas conquistarme? —Horace se encogió de hombros, sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky—. Espero que sepas disculparme por no llevar ropa tan exquisita como la tuya —añadió Walburga, con tono de burla.

—Querida, unas pocas gotas de tu perfume son todo el vestido que necesitas para seducir a cualquier hombre —declaró Horace, acercándose un poco a ella, que se acodó contra el respaldo del sofá, vuelta hacia él.

—Háblame de ti, Horace. ¿Nunca tuviste a nadie en tu vida?

—Vivir en Hogwarts es un inconveniente grande a la hora de formar familia.

—¿En serio no ha habido nadie? —Horace negó con la cabeza, ruborizándose—. ¿Ni siquiera algo puntual? ¿Una visita en alguna de las habitaciones pulgosas del Dumbledore follacabras?

—¿Besas a tu marido con esa boca, Walburga? —bromeó Horace.

—¿No prestabas atención cuando te he dicho que Orion ya no tiene los labios lo suficientemente tersos para besar?

—Te aseguro que, en cambio, mis labios están tan tersos como en mi juventud —sonrió Horace, insinuante, dejando la taza a un lado y dibujando círculos con el dedo en el dorso de la mano de Walburga.

—El brillo de tus ojos a la luz de las llamas se asemeja al… al… —Horace perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo y Walburga soltó una carcajada—. Si te ríes me desconcentro.

—¡Horace, por favor! ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Quiero ser un caramelo de meiga para derretirme en tu boca?

—Quisiera… —balbuceó Horace, tambaleándose ligeramente—, quisiera ser un pez para beber, no, para tocar con mi nariz en tu pecera.

La botella de whisky de fuego se había terminado, una vez más. Animado por el rubor de las mejillas de Walburga y, dado que todo volvía siempre al punto de partida, Horace había abierto su baúl y sacado dos excelentes botellas de vino de Odgen que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Aquel día lo era. Día. Repetición. Lo que fuera.

—Horace, cuando dijiste que no habías tenido ocasión de cortejar a nadie, no pensé que tu caso fuese tan sumamente grave.

—No me tomas en serio, Walburga —se quejó Horace acercándose por detrás a Walburga, que se dejó abrazar con una risita borracha—. Me he puesto mi mejor camisa para recibirte.

—Combinaría a la perfección con mis sábanas —susurró Walburga con picardía.

—Lástima que no podamos salir de aquí para comprobarlo. Ñam. —Horace mordió el cuello de Walburga y esta se removió dentro de sus brazos, riendo y esquivándole—. No tengas miedo, muerdo suave.

—¿Seguro que no tienes otra botella de este maravilloso vino escondido en tu baúl y protegido con algún hechizo de seguridad?

—Sólo tengo baúl para guardarte a ti, mi hermosa dama.

—Dicen que el actual profesor de Pociones ama tanto la comodidad como el mejor de los Black y que sus sábanas son del mejor satén de Europa —murmuró Walburga, insinuante.

Triunfante, Horace sonrió, la cogió de la mano y la guio hacia el dormitorio a trompicones. Walburga había correspondido a sus encantos día tras día, resucitando la chispa que ambos habían compartido en un tiempo lejano en el que él era un inmaduro idiota y solterón que se había enamorado de una jovencita de sangre pura varios años menor que él.

—¿Recuerdas cuando paseábamos por la plaza de Hogsmeade? —murmuró Horace, nostálgico, desabrochándose los puños de la camisa—. Tú caminabas en sentido de las agujas del reloj, rodeando la fuente para regresar por la galería y yo hacía el trayecto contrario con mis amigos.

—Y nos saludábamos al cruzarnos, intercambiando un guiño o una sonrisa vergonzosa —asintió Walburga, riendo.

—Eran tiempos difíciles para el romance, mis alumnos ahora lo tiene más fácil. No es raro encontrarse a alguna pareja en las hornacinas o tras los tapices, besándose. Tan pronto son novios como sólo son amigos o se odian.

—Nosotros éramos más fieles y nuestro amor era más sincero.

—Pero envidio el suyo, porque es más físico. ¡Ah! A veces lamento haber nacido tan pronto.

—Entonces no me habrías conocido —dijo Walburga, insinuante, dejando al descubierto el nacimiento de sus senos. Horace perdió el hilo de la respuesta que iba a darle, ensimismado con la visión del sostén de encaje de Walburga, mareado por la cantidad de piel cremosa que quedaba a la vista—. ¿Y qué habría sido de tu vida sin conocerme, Horace?

—Probablemente lo mismo que ahora, un viejo profesor soltero a punto de acostarse con un amor de mediana edad al que tuvo que renunciar porque aceptó un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—¿Qué? —Las manos de Walburga se cerraron sobre la cremallera de la falda que estaba abriendo en ese momento, mirándole con una expresión extraña.

—¿Ves por qué para mis alumnos es más sencillo? —preguntó Horace, alarmado, intentando cambiar de tema y salvar la situación desesperadamente—. No te preocupes, querida; estoy chapado a la antigua y he disfrutado de la espera y del camino tanto como del premio.

—Pues ven aquí y recógelo —dijo Walburga, bajando la falda insinuante, descubriendo las medias que cubrían su piel, haciendo que Horace se lamiese los labios y sintiese que le faltaba el aire. Horace se acercó a ella, quitándose la camisa, deseando tocar aquella piel con la que tanto había soñado durante su adolescencia y que recordaba más tersa y joven. Extendió la mano y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente no necesitó comprobar que el día se había reiniciado. Suspiró, frustrado. El alcohol que habían bebido el día anterior les había hecho perder la noción del tiempo. Aquella maldita situación imponía sus límites con crueldad. Había podido constatarlo de nuevo el día que había intentado salir a hablar con Dumbledore tras el almuerzo en busca de alguna sugerencia que les ayudase a escapar de los continuos reinicios.

El horario era muy limitado, transcurría desde que se despertaba hasta el momento en el que, el día original, se había acostado a dormir una pequeña siesta tras el almuerzo. Cuando la hora a la que se había quedado dormido llegaba daba igual dónde o qué estuviese haciendo, la escena se volvía oscura. Sin embargo, el horario de finalización nunca les había sorprendido estando Walburga en sus aposentos.

—Tiene que estar por aquí… —murmuró para sí mismo, buscando en el armario un vial de poción contra la resaca.

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver, al lado de lo que buscaba, un pequeño frasco oscuro y sellado mágicamente. Sonriendo maliciosamente, cogió ambos y apuró de un trago la poción contra la resaca, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos para permitirle actuar. Cuando se sintió más despejado, abrió la puerta del despacho. Nunca había probado a salir del dormitorio tan temprano. Ni siquiera sabía si podía hacerlo.

—¿No es un poco temprano para que estén aquí? —preguntó Horace al ver al pequeño grupito de Gryffindor, que estaba apoyado contra la pared de enfrente.

—Ha olvidado vestirse, profesor Slughorn —dijo descaradamente Black, sosteniéndole la mirada. Pettigrew soltó una carcajada. Potter le dio un codazo disimulado y Pettigrew se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultar la risa—. Y no puede quitarnos puntos por estar aquí.

—Yo soy quien decide eso, señor Black. ¿Qué llevan ahí?

—Velas —contestó Potter, reticentemente.

—Deberían regresar a sus dormitorios. Si van a prender fuego a algo, que sea en su sala común.

El ruido de unos tacones resonando contra el suelo lo distrajeron. Por el pasillo corría Walburga, que combinaba un salto de cama con un abrigo de visón desabrochado descuidadamente y unos zapatos de tacón bajo sin medias. Horace, encandilado, pensó que incluso así Walburga parecía tan bonita como una flor de belladona.

—Vaya, un salto de cama. —Sirius Black sonó desdeñoso. Walburga se volvió hacia él, pálida de ira al reconocerle—. ¿Debo preocuparme porque mi padre se choque con los dinteles de las puertas o al ponérselos con un sangre pura no hay reglas absurdas que seguir, madre? —preguntó en tono ácido.

—¡Imberbe descarado! —bramó Walburga al oírle, encolerizada—. ¡Traidor a la sangre! ¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia!

—Walburga, pasa dentro, por favor —dijo Horace precipitadamente, dándose cuenta de que él mismo seguía en calzoncillos y batín de seda—. Mañana todo volverá a repetirse y no importa lo que se diga, vea u oiga con ellos.

Posando su mano sobre la cintura de Walburga, la guio gentilmente hacia el interior de su habitación, con las risas de los chicos retumbándole en los oídos. Maliciosamente, recordó para qué había salido al pasillo y se volvió hacia los cuatro Gryffindor.

—¡Feliz día de la candelaria, profesor! —oyó que decía Sirius Black, que agitaba una mano en dirección a él—. ¡Y cuidado con la víbora! ¡Muerde!

—Yo también les deseo a ustedes un buen día —dijo Horace, lanzando en dirección a los chicos el frasco con la poción fétida antes de cerrar rápidamente la puerta y sellarla con un potente hechizo. Sonrió satisfecho cuando oyó el sonido del vidrio al romperse y el grito horrorizado de Black al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Listo, querida. No podrán desprenderse de ese olor en todo el día. Lástima que mañana lo habrán olvidado —dijo Horace, regodeándose y pensando con regocijo en que el frasquito también se regeneraría.

Horace se dejó caer en un lado de la cama, frustrado. Walburga suspiró profundamente. El día anterior sus planes se habían fastidiado. Walburga había gritado airada durante horas, estrellando primero la botella de whisky de fuego contra la chimenea y después las botellas de vino de Odgen contra la puerta. Horace había intentado sosegarla, pero al parecer Black tenía algo que conseguía sacar a su madre de quicio. Finalmente, Walburga había abandonado sus estancias bastante antes de lo habitual. Horace había dudado de que regresase al día siguiente, pero Walburga lo había hecho, entrando en su despacho con aire de dignidad.

—Odio que fumes en la cama —murmuró Walburga, pateando la sábana a un lado con frustración y levantándose. Horace la siguió con la mirada y chupó la boquilla de la pipa con fruición, soltando el humo lentamente—. El pelo me huele a tabaco y no hay quien haga que se vaya.

Horace se mordió la lengua para no recordarle que en pocas horas volvería la oscuridad y todo, incluso los olores, desaparecerían.

—Orion también fuma como un descosido —se quejó Walburga—. A todas horas. En el salón, en el comedor, en el dormitorio. Fue la primera razón por la que hice instalar mi propia habitación y empecé a dormir sola.

—¿La primera?

—Los ronquidos fueron la otra. —Horace chupó de nuevo, intentando dilucidar si él roncaba—. Tampoco es que Orion me diese muchos motivos para regresar, aunque fuese para un ratito de alegría.

—Yo… —Horace no sabía dónde meterse.

—El tabaco provoca impotencia. Deberíais dejar de fumar. Ambos.

—No ha sido por eso. Tenía la cabeza llena de cosas —se defendió Horace. El fracaso de su pequeño amigo en el momento más crucial había abierto un abismo entre los dos—. En concreto, en tu hijo mayor.

—No hay manera de que esa frase no suene perturbadora, Horace —espetó Walburga, lanzándole el batín con brusquedad—. Y detesto que hables de él, ya lo sabes. Es un sucio traidor que…

—¿Qué día era? —Walburga se calló y le miró, sin comprender—. El día que esto comenzó.

Horace se levantó de la cama y, desnudo, salió en busca del almanaque. Walburga lo siguió, con curiosidad.

—Lo que dijo tu hijo, ¿recuerdas?

—Ese indigno traidor a la sangre debería lamer el suelo por donde piso en lugar de llamarme víbora.

—¡Eso no! ¡Lo otro! —Horace señaló la fecha en el calendario, triunfante—. El día de la candelaria. ¡Llevan candiles!

— ¿Sabes, Horace? Me gusta mucho esa cara de inteligente que pones cuando crees que has descubierto algo.

—¿Eh?

—Ya lo hacías cuando te parabas a hablar conmigo en el Callejón Diagon. Disertabas sobre echar dos gotas más de eléboro a la poción de dormir sin sueño y ponías esa cara de triunfo, de seguridad en ti mismo. Qué cachonda me pones, por Morgana.

—¡Walburga! —exclamó Horace, a medio camino entre el escándalo y el deseo.

—¿Sabes? Podemos volver a la cama y me cuentas qué has descubierto mientras retozamos juntos —ronroneó Walburga, tironeándole de los pelos de su pecho para atraerlo hacia sí—. Pero ni se te ocurra mencionar a mi hijo. Ni al otro traidor tampoco.

—De acuerdo —tartamudeó Horace, sintiendo que dentro de sus calzoncillos todo parecía reaccionar adecuadamente en esta ocasión y poco dispuesto a perder la oportunidad—. Ni una palabra sobre Sirius, te lo prometo.

—¡Horace!

Había corroborado su teoría al día siguiente. Nada más despertar, se había apresurado a salir al pasillo, confirmando que los cuatro chicos llevaban palmatorias en las manos. Un vistazo a la ventana le había confirmado que llovía copiosamente.

—Seis semanas más de invierno, ¿verdad? —Había mirado a los chicos con los ojos entrecerrados. Estos habían borrado la sonrisa inmediatamente al oírle. Pettigrew había empezado a negar con la cabeza y Black le había codeado para que disimulase, pero Horace lo había visto—. Así que ustedes están tan atrapados como yo.

Sus caras culpables los delataron. Black le miró con descaro. Horace lo había comprendido tras mirar el almanaque. Un viejo e inofensivo ritual, rescatado de alguna de las profundidades de la biblioteca, combinado con las mentes maquiavélicas de los cuatro estudiantes más conflictivos del colegio.

—¿Cuánto queda?

—Cuatro días, creemos —contestó Lupin, ganándose otro codazo de Black.

—¿Y cuánta gente más hay atrapada en el bucle?

—No lo sabemos —admitió Potter con una sonrisa desvergonzada—. Creemos que McGonagall no lo está, pero tenemos nuestras dudas con algunas personas más.

—Profesora McGonagall para ustedes. ¿Sabían que yo…?

—Ayer —se apresuró a contestar Black con petulancia—. Pensábamos que sólo actuaba en el bucle sin ser consciente, como Travers o McGonagall, pero ayer quedó claro que no es así.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó antes de que Black hiciese referencia alguna a Walburga. Los cuatro habían callado en bloque. Horace había asentido, comprendiendo—. Los espero dentro de cuatro días en mi despacho para decidir su castigo y restarles puntos.

—¡No se tiraría a mi madre si no fuese por esto, profesor! ¡Debería ser un atenuante! —gritó Black con una carcajada cuando Horace volvió a entrar en su despacho, mascullando para sí mismo cuántos castigos podría imponerles sin que Dumbledore se cuestionase acerca de ellos e indagase. No deseaba tampoco que los chicos tuviesen oportunidad de comentar acerca de sus actividades durante el bucle.

Observó a Walburga, plácidamente dormida a su lado. Habían pasado dentro de la cama los últimos cuatro días, aprovechando cada segundo en su pequeño nido de amor. Cuando Walburga había llegado un rato después de su conversación con los chicos, Horace le había explicado sus conclusiones, sin aludir a la travesura. Walburga había parecido aliviada al enterarse de que el bucle tendría su fin cuatro días después, pero había accedido a quedarse con él el máximo tiempo posible y aparecía en su despacho a primera hora de cada repetición y se quedaba hasta que la negrura lo invadía todo para reiniciarlo.

—Despierta, ángel de mármol —susurró Horace en su oído.

—Horace, esas cosas se ponen en las lápidas de los cementerios, no en las palabras románticas —gruñó Walburga que, despeinada y babeando, levantó la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados—. Roncas como una morsa congestionada, Horace. Es por culpa de ese asqueroso tabaco.

—Falta menos de media hora.

Los dos se quedaron sentados el uno junto al otro en silencio, sin mirarse. Apenas habían hablado durante las últimas repeticiones, ansiosos por recuperar un tiempo inexistente que les iba a ser arrebatado. Horace no era la persona más perceptiva del mundo, pero hasta él podía ver la cara de culpabilidad de Walburga.

—Puedo volver a citarte para una reunión sobre el rendimiento escolar de Regulus —insinuó Horace tímidamente.

—No —negó Walburga, tajante.

—Mañana el tiempo volverá a correr y nada de estas seis semanas habrá ocurrido.

—Y, al mismo tiempo, habrá ocurrido todo. Lo que pasa en las candelarias, se queda en las candelarias, Horace —dijo Walburga, manteniéndose firme.

—Me gustaría…

—A mí también. Pero no nos fue dado en su momento y no nos será dado ahora. Yo volveré a Grimmauld Place a seguir siendo la perfecta esposa de mi marido, como manda la tradición y tú serás el amable profesor solterón de Pociones.

Horace quiso protestar, pero la oscuridad que marcaba el fin del bucle se cernió sobre él, acabando con el pequeño oasis de su amor de juventud.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA. El 2 de febrero es la candelaria. Yo me enteré por casualidad (resulta que es festivo en México). Al mismo tiempo, es el día de la marmota, una tradición que descubrí leyendo al respecto que bebe originalmente de la candelaria. De ahí surgió la idea que vertebra el fic. Me pareció que podía ser una situación lo suficientemente absurda para estos dos personajes.
> 
> En principio, lo único que cambia en la historia es que... bueno, Horace y Walburga estén juntos, que era la condición establecida de base. Por lo demás, todo debería ser como en el canon.
> 
> Quiero hacer un disclaimer sobre los cuernos del fic. No me gustan las infidelidades. Ya está, ya lo he dicho.


End file.
